


like this?

by YestardayLove



Series: Prompts ! [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YestardayLove/pseuds/YestardayLove
Summary: "Go fucking faster Gallagher," Mickey speaks, panting hard."Are you sure?""I swear to fuck- ask another stupid question and I'll kick your ass out.""Alright," Ian says, picking up his pace. "Like this?"
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Prompts ! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845334
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by ThatOneCoffeeSpaz (On Wattpad):  
> "I was wondering if you could write about their 3rd or 4th time, when they're still young, afraid, confused, and beginning to might have feeling their not sure of. I just want some awkward babies trying their hardest when they don't even know how to feel UwU"

Mickey sighed as he pulled his pants down. Ian watched from the corner of Mickey's room.

"If you're gonna make this fucking weird you can leave," Mickey says, turning towards Ian.

"I haven't done anything," Ian says kindly. Wanting anything else than to leave right now.

"Exactly. Take your fucking pants off so we can hurry this shit up."

"Okay," Ian quickly obliges and Mickey turns back around.

'Don't fucking look at it', Mickey thinks. 'Looking makes you a fag.'

"Hurry up," Mickey groans. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Ian put a condom on, not sure where he got it.. but glad he did.

"Do you have any.. um-"

"Spit it the fuck out Gallagher."

"Lube."

"Just use spit or something," Mickey shrugs.

"That's gonna hurt."

"Okay.. just do it," Mickey states, never going to admit that he kinda liked the burn he felt from Ian's slow intrusion.

"If you say so," Ian says skeptically. He was fully aware that if he didn't get inside Mickey within the next 30 seconds, Mickey would make some type of threat about them stopping. He did it the last time.

Slowly, Ian walked towards Mickey. Mickey holds in the noise he wants to make as he feels Ian press against him.

 _Don't make any noises. Just get this over with,_ Mickey thinks.

"Are you sure you don't have any lube?"

"Fuckin' Christ it's in the top drawer. You have 30 fucking seconds Gallagher."

Quickly, Ian opens the top drawer and peeks in. He sees the lube and snatches it. He pours some into his hand and rubs up and down his condom covered cock. Honestly, he wants to fully prep Mickey, but he knows he'll never get the chance. So he puts extra lube on and places his tip against Mickey's hole.

"Are you ready," Ian asks.

"Just do it."

Ian slowly pushes in, noting the groan that Mickey made. Loving the resistance he feels at first, pushing in until it gives away.

He bites his lip, only letting grunts and soft pants out. If only he knew that later Mickey would be using the sounds he heard Ian make to get off.

Ian pulls back out and eases his way back in. Mickey let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He was _already_ struggling to keep himself up. He didn't wanna fall to his elbows, that would mean he was accepting the fact that he was taking it.

Ian moved his hips up, looking for that spot that would have Mickey-

"Fuck," Mickey grunts. The pleasure he felt from Ian pressing up against that spot was wasn't able to be explained. The pleasure Mickey felt from Ian hitting that spot would be one of the reasons he would meet up with Ian again. For a fourth time, then many more times after that.

Ian nods to himself, pulling back and pushing back in.

"Go fucking faster Gallagher," Mickey speaks, panting hard.

"Are you sure?"

"I swear to fuck- ask another stupid fucking question and I'll kick your ass out."

"Alright," Ian says, picking up his pace. "Like this?"

Mickey nods, "More."

Ian goes faster. Making sure every time he thrusts back in he hits that spot.

Mickey was having a very difficult time keeping in his noise. "Fuck," he groaned as the pleasure was started to build in his stomach. He doesn't move to touch himself though, thinking that if he does it will only make him more of a fairy then _just_ taking it. He didn't know that the feeling of cuming just from Ian was gonna be _another_ reason he kept coming back.

Ian grunted, so close. So fucking close. He wanted to get Mickey there before he let loose.

"Gallagher can you do something for me," Mickey asks out of breath.

"Uh.. yeah."

"Put your hand on my shoulder," Mickey instructs. Ian does as told and Mickey grunts. "Pull me back hard."

"O-Okay," Ian says, he pulls Mickey back hard and Mickey drops his head.

"Like that," Mickey mutters. Ian nods, groaning as he feels Mickey squeeze around him.

Ian starts to thrust faster. Pulling Mickey hard against him everytime. It didn't take Mickey long to cum. Grunting as Ian continued to thrust into him.

It was 3 more thrusts before Ian's hips stalled and Mickey felt him unravel above him. Ian stayed pressed against Mickey's prostate as he came. Panting heavily as he let everything go.

Slowly Ian pulled out and Mickey tried his hardest but he couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped his mouth.

Ian bit his lip, making a promise that he was gonna get Mickey to make more sounds next time.

They silently put their clothes back on, Ian watching Mickey from the corner.

"So," Ian starts once Mickey's fully dressed.

"See you later," Mickey nods, awkwardly looking at Ian.

Ian nods, "Yeah." He kept his head down, so Mickey couldn't see the smirk that was growing on his face.

"And if you tell anybody-"

"You'll cut my tongue out. I know," Ian says before walking out. Leaving Mickey standing there, shaking his head.

"Fucking Gallagher," he mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried with the prompt and I'm pretty sure I got off topic. This is my first time publishing my gay smut and I don't like it. I'm sorry if it's bad. I'll try better next time :))


End file.
